TOW the letters
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Next part and the last one. Please review!
1. Default Chapter Title

TOW the letters, part 1

This is not related to anything and just something I write when I was very bored. So it won´t be very good. The characters do not belong to me expect for Sara and Billy.

Hey!

It´s me, your daughter, Sara. We haven´t seen each other in a very long time. To be exactly, since nine years. I was three years old. I hardly remember you. But I wanted to write you, you know just to tell you a few things from my life. I miss you terribly and Dad does, too. I know that though he never ever spoke about you since you are gone. He isn´t with Kathy anymore, but he has a girlfriend, Rachel, your former best friend. That is sure hard for you now. They are together since two weeks now, I know not a long time but Joey said they are a cute couple. But to me he said that you and Dad were the best couple ever! Anyway, Dad doesn´t have any kids yet. I guess you and Richard have kids, right? Well, please tell them that they have a half sister even though they are never going to meet me. There is an other thing I wanted to tell you, I do not hate ou. Yeah, you left me and Dad for Richard but that is ok, well it is not but I understand that just loved Richard more and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. It took me some time but I accept that now.

That was all what I wanted to tell you, I don´t expect you to write back. All I wanted was that you know how we are doing, 

Love, your daughter  SARA 

The little boy looked at the letter, confused. He had read for the fifth time now but still he couldn´t believe what there was written. His mother had an other child. She was now, about 12 years old. The boy smiled lightly, he always wanted siblings. He lost himself in thoughts about his sister. 

" What are you doing here?" the boy turned around and looked at his father, standing in barn door. " Nothing, just relaxing and reading." " Well, that is ok." His father left the barn. The boy sighed reliefed. If his father had known that he was reading a letter which was actually for his mother, he would have been very angry. And the boy knew his father, he could get very angry and then he was scared of him. He took the piece of papare in his pocket and walked slowly back to the house.

He and his family lived on a farm. It was wonderful, they had animals, a beautiful garden and a huge house. " Hey Mom." He said as he entered the house. " Hello Billy, is great to see. Where have you been, I haven´t seen you the whole day." " That is so not true, you saw me at breakfast." 

Monica looked at her son smiling. " So now, where have you been?" " I took Chany and we walked through the forest. We found a lot of stuff." " Did you already feed Chany?" " No, not yet." Billy walked over to the huge sac of dogfood and put some on a plate. Billy loved his dog, Chany very much. His mother had bought him two years ago, when Billy´s best friend moved away. Chany was a beautiful Irish Setter, he and Billy always were together. " Did we got post today?" Monica asked him. " No." Billy answered. He didn´t want to give his mother the letter he had read earlier that day. 

Suddenly he got an idea. He took a pen and some paper and disappeared, with Chany to his favorite place, the barn. He sat down and began to write:

Hello!

I arrived your letter. But I am not your mother, your mother is dead. I am her son. She never told me about you and I don´t think you are really her daughter. I am 17 years old and that means you are younger than me. Just forget about the woman you thought that was your mother. 

William

Billy smiled. He knew what he had written was mean but he didn´t care. He really didn´t believe that his mother had an other child. She would have told him, she sure had a past but that was just unbelievable. Billy took his bike and drove to the post office. It took some time since the post office was about 2 miles away. He arrived at home when it was already dark, his father waited for him and he didn´t look very happy. " Where the hell have you been?" he asked angry. " At the post office." Billy replied. " Why didn´t you tell me? I would have brought you there." " I wanted to go alone." " You are nine years old! You can´t just do what you want!" Richard yelled. " I know the way to the post office very well, and mom always allows me to go there!" Billy yealled back. Richard couldn´t stand this, he hit his son. Billy looked at him shocked and rubbed his cheek, which hurt like hell. He had tears in his eyes. " Do that never again." Richard said angry and went into the house. Billy followed him. " Where is mom?" he asked quietly when he couldn´t see her. " She is not here, she went out with a friend." His father replied. Billy took chany and went to his room. He didn´t want to be alone with his father. They were never very close. Sometimes he was very mean to Billy and even hit him sometimes. Billy was more with his mother, he loved her more than anything else in the world. And just the thought that somewhere was a girl who said that his mother was her mother, too made him feel lonely....

That was the first part of my new series. I won´t continue my other series, too many people didn´t like the last part, and I understand. So if someone wants to read the part where Sean raped Monica

Then tell me, ´cause I wrote three different endings for it.

Written by Anika


	2. Default Chapter Title

TOW the letters, part two

So this is the next part. I was really surprised that people liked it. It was just something I wrote when I was very bored. But ok. The characters do not belong to me.

Sara didn´t really expect her mother to write back. She wasn´t even sure if this was the right adresse. She had found it between some old stuff. She hadn´t told her father about this. He sure would have been angry with her. Sara knew that he wanted to forget her, everything what had to do with her. But he couldn´t, he had Sara, and he loved her more than his life. Bur Sara sure reminded him of Monica. Phoebe, a friend of her father, often said that she looked a lot like her. Since her mother had left when Sara was just three years old, she didn´t really remembered her but then she found old pictures and a lot of memories came back to her. Now she sat there with the letter in her hand. She had just read it. Sara was shocked. Her mother was dead, that was what was written there. From her half brother, she had a half brother. But he should be 17? She thought that maybe he was right, mayb she had bben wrong and that wasn´t her mother. Sadly, she laid tha letter aside. She had to forget about all of this. Suddenly Sara heard a scream. Fast, she hurried downstaires. " Has something happened?" she asked a bit out of breath. " Nothing, where-where is your father?" Rachel replied, she looked not good. " I don´t know." Sara said honestly. " Well, I have tell him something." Sara swallowed, she knew what Rachel was going to say. " You are pregnant?" Sara asked, hoping that she was wrong. But Rachel´s silence said everything. Sad and a little bit shocked, Sara ran back to her room. She was hurt, she didn´t want her father to become a father again especially not with Rachls child. In her sadness she decide to write back to her half brother.

Hello!

Sorry to bother you, I guess you are right and we have different mothers. But maybe my mother lived there where you now live. I can understand if you never answer this letter. But I need someone to talk to. My fathers girlfriend, Rachel is pregnant. It is very hard for me. I want my father to be happy, I really do but why does she have to be pregnant? I know here I am, talking about something which aren´t interesting for you. But I had to tell this someone. And since you are the only one who doesn´t know Rachel and my dad, I figured out to write you. Well, thanks for listening.

Sara

She took the letter nd brought it to the post office. Usually she would lay the post on the table and then her father ould take them with him when he went to work, but he wasn´t allowed to know about this one, so she did it herself. After that she went to the mall. Sara didn´t want to go home yet. Rachel would tell her father that she was pregnant, and he would be happy and they would kiss. That was something Sara couldn´t stand. And so did her uncle Ross. He still had feelings for her, Sara was the only one who knew that. 

When she finally came home in the evening, everybody was there, celebrating the face that Rachel and Chandler got a baby. Sara said that she was tired and went to hr room. Chandler, who knew his daughter, knew that that was a lie but he didn´t want her to destroy this for him. He finally could start a complete new life, with Rachel and their child. The three of of them would be happy, and not to forget Sara...

That was short and not very good, I know. I make the next one longer and better.

Written by Anika 


	3. Default Chapter Title

TOW the letters, part 3

So this is the third part. It will be longer than the last one. The characters do not belong to me.

When Billy got the post, like he always did, he was very surprised. Again there was a letter from the girl, who thought they had the same mother. He brought the other post to his father and then he disappeared with his letter in the barn, always followed by Chany. He tore it open and read it. He all of sudden felt bad. This girl was just trying to find her mother and he had told that she was dead. Billy decided to tell her the truth, though he had just received two letters from her, he began to like her, or better what she wrote. 

Dear Sara,

I feel very bad because I lied to you. The woman you think is your mother, my mother is not dead. I just told you that beacuse I didn´t want to share her with you or anybody else. I am sorry. And I am not 17, I am 9 years old. Sorry for that too. It must be very hard for you that your fathers girlfriend is pregnant, and that she was the best friend of your...my...or our mother was must be even harder. You can wite me always if you have problems, I guess that is the least I can do for you since I have your mother, well she is mine too but you know what I mean. And no matter what you tell me, I won´t tell anyone else, believe me. 

Your William ( Billy)

Billy smiled as he finished the letter. He was proud of himself for writing all this. But it was the truth he felt sorry for her. He couldn´t imagine his life without his mother. Only the thought that she had an other child felt kinda weird for him. But he slowly got used to it. His father came into the barn. 

" What are you doing?" he asked harsh. " Just writing to my pen pal." Billy replied a bit nervous. He looked at his father. Billy was scared of him very often, like now. It seemed like his own father didn´t like him and Billy couldn´t figure out why. " You can give me the letter, I just wanted to go to the post office." Richard wanted to take the letter from his son but Billy backed away. " You don´t have to, it is not finished yet." " If you think so." With that Richard left. Billy was gald. He wasn´t sure if his father knew about his mothers past, but he probably did because his mother had told him that they had known each other a very long time. As soon as his father was gone, Billy took his bike and Chany and drove off. 

Chandler had decide that it was time for a new home. Lately he felt like everything just had to change. At least he was going to be a father again. He was happy sure but somewhere deep inside he was hurt, too. Chandler always wanted more kids but he always thought that he would have them with Monica and not with anyone else, especially not with Rachel. Though Chandler loved her, he wasn´t sure if he could spend his whole life with her. Right now he wasn´t thinking of Rachel but of Monica, he had missed her terribly since she was gone, he hadn´t admitted it to anyone not even to himself. But now he couldn´t lie to himself anymore. She had been the love of his life, no question but she was gone. Chandler didn´t even really know why, the only thing he knew was one day when he came from work that Monica was gone, without anything. Ross had told him later that she and Richard were back together and that Monica was pregnant. Chandler had been very sad and kinda angry about this, but he kept all of this inside. And he stopped talking about Monica, but with that he hurt their little daughter, Sara. Chandler was especailly angry with Monica cause she had left her daughter. Though Sara was very little when she left he knew that she would never forget her mother, and neither could he.

Monica sat in her kitchen, bored. Both, her husband and her son, weren´t home. It was almost every time that way. She didn´t get to see Richard very much, he was always working. Too late she had realized that he was a workaholic, and then there was Billy. He always were somewhere outside, or in the barn. Billy loved it to be alone, he really was a loner. And so Monica was alone, too. She often thought about the old times when she had all her friends in New York. She loved the life on a farm but he missed her friends, and Chandler. Lately she thought about him very often and their daughter. Monica never forgot about her, how could she, she was her daughter. Sometimes she imagined how her life would have turned out if she had never left them, she couldn´t, not anymore, she had her life and they had too. And even if she would return, they would want an explaination and that she couldn´t give him. It had been a decision she made nine years, almost ten years ago. If she had stayed, the truth would have hurt Chandler as well.

Sara was happy to receive an other letter from her half brother, or whatever he was. But she was very surprised when she read it, he had lied and not just about his age. But Sara was happy, that her mother, if she was that, was still alive. She decided to send Billy a picture of her, to make sure if she was the daughter of his mother. Everybody told her she looked like her mother. It made Sara proud to hear that, it was the only thing she had from her mother. She hadn´t told anyone about her contact to Billy, not even her best friend Mary. She kinda felt bad for not telling anyone, but who should she have told this? 

I know it wasn´t much longer but at least a bit. 

Written by Anika 


	4. TOW the letters4

TOW the letters 4

Sara was happy to have Billy. She wrote him everything what was going on in her live. She mostly wrote about Rachel and her father and how hard it was to see them so happy. Sara found out that she couldn´t get used to it, never or not just yet. But she couldn´t tell her father this, she could tell no one. Everybody seemed to like the fact that they were together. But then she thought of someone who didn´t like them together....

Since Billy and Sara wrote each other, Billy was even more often in the barn than he used to. Monica got kinda worried about him, if he came out and in the house then only when Richard wasn´t home. She didn´t know what to do, they never had a great relationship. It made Monica kinda sad, Richard and Billy were the only people she had here. The next neighbor lived about 3 miles away, and the family wasn´t very nice. Monica felt lonely. She had no work, expect for the homework but she never got any people to see. Richard worked still as an eye doctor so he was happy, he sometimes forgot about Monica and about his son, Billy. 

Ross was very surprised to see Sara. She didn´t come often to him, and since he and Chandler weren´t as close as before, he wasn´t often at their house. " Hey." She said. " Hi, come in." Sara walked in. She hadn´t seen this place in a long time. " You are sure wondering why I am here, well I am not sure myself why I am here. But I can´t stand seeing Dad and Rachel together, kissing, hugging it is all so hard and you are the only one who understands this." Sara explained. " That is probably true but I think that they do make a great couple." " You are not a good liar, uncle Ross." Sara said half smiling. Ross looked at her, she was right, he wasn´t a good liar. " Well you are right, but I don´t want them to break up or anything, even though I think they are the worst couple ever." 

In his voice was something what Sara knew, he spoke with guiltyness, but she didn´t understand why.

Billy sat in the kitchen. In front of him was a plate, full with food. " Why don´t you eat?" Monica asked. " I am not hungry, mom. Why can´t I go to the barn?" he asked looking sad at his mother. 

" I said no!" Richard yelled. Billy had tears in his eyes. His father often was angry but when Billy went into the barn, though Richard had said no, he had been so angry. Billy didn´t know why. 

" Please don´t yell at him." Monica said. " I can yell at him whenever I want, he is MY son." " He is mine, too." Monica said, trying not to yell. She hated fighting with Richard in front of Billy. Richard calmed down. " Well, you can go to the barn, but if I tell you to come in then you COME in, you understand?" Billy nodded. He jumped from the chair and ran outside. " What is in that barn?" Richard asked. Monica didn´t answer. She had onl one idea why Billy was that often in the barn, he was afraid of Richard.

Chandler sat in his office, obviously bored. He was glad that he didn´t have work to do. Yesterday, in the night when Chandler was in bed and Rachel had been asleep beside him, he had realized for real. He and Rachl would become parents. It wasn´t that Chandler was still afraid to become a father, he already had Sara. It was the fact that the mother was Rachel. He couldn´t remeber why he had started to go out with her, or anything like that. Why did he love her, DID he love her? He wasn´t even sure IF he coule ever love her.

It was already getting dark when Ross brought Sara home. She wanted to convince him that she was old enough to go home by herself but he wouldn´t let her. When they arrived home, Rachel was working in the kitchen. Sara just ignored her and went upstaires to her room. " What are you doing?" Ross asked after a short moment of awkwardness. " Just cleaning. Chandler isn´t home yet." " I know. I- I wanted to talk to you." Rachel was a bit surprised. " Really?" " Yes. I just don´t know how to tell you." Rachel looked scared, she knew what he was about to say. " You know that I still love you, but I want you to tell him...and if you don´t than I will."

Billy finally sat in the barn. He was just collecting the letters which he had received from Sara. They were quite a lot. Luckily his parents didn´t know where he put all his stuff in the barn. The letters weren´t the only things he kept here, but pictures and books and some other stuff. He kept everything what he could find. He often looked at the picture which Sara had sent him, there was no denying that his mother was her mother as well. They looked almost identical. Just Sara looked younger, of course. Suddenly he heard his father yelling his name. Knowing that his father could get very angry he ran to him, leaving all the stuff in the barn. Monica, who also wanted something from Billy, went into the barn. She was surprised not to find him there, she wanted to leave but then she saw all the stuff laying there. Monica wouldn´t have cared, if she hadn´t seen the picture. She slowly picked it up and looked at it, schocked.

To be continued.....

So, not long with lots of mistakes in. Sorry, the next part will be better, I hope that anyway.

And sorry it took me so long to write it.

Written by Anika


	5. TOW the letters5

TOW the letters, part 5

People seem to lose intersetin this story, and I understand. So if not at least five people want me to continue then I won´t.

Rachel looked angry at Ross. " I won´t tell him, ok? I love him." " You think you love Chandler. I mean it is Chandler. You can´t love him." Ross said almost yelling. " How do you know? People can change Ross and he DID change." " And what about us? You will never tell him, right? Why should you, you are happy with him. But I am not happy with that." " It is not my fault that you still love me, I don´t love you anymore." For a moment they just looked at each other, til Chandler walked in. " Hey honey." He said and gave Rachel a kiss. Ross looked very hurt but tried not to show it. " Ross, I haven´t seen you in a longer time." " Well, I know I am busy with work any stuff." Though Chandler knew it was a lie he pretended to believe him. " Do you wanna eat with us? I am sure we have enough." " No, thanks. I have a date. Bye." Ross left quickly. " What did he want?" Chandler asked Rachel. " He brought Sara home, she was at his place." Rachel answered sounding a bit nervous but Chandler didn´t notice.

Monica was still in the barn looking at the picture. She knew who it was, her daughter. Monica wondered where Billy had got it form, since she only had one picture of Sara and there she was just two years old. Suddenly she saw the letters, she slowly picked one up. It was the first one Sara had written. Monica read it ever and ever again, but she didn´t want to belive what she read. Chandler, her Chandler was with Rachel. And why did Sara write? Monica carefully laid it back, just as Billy entered. " Oh hey Mom." He said. " Hey." Monica was near tears. " Billy I want you to pack. Take everything you need. And don´t tell your father, but we are going on a little journey."

Sara sat in her room, she was bored. Though she knew that Joey and Phoebe were downstaires she didn´t go to them. Because Rachel was there as well. Sara didn´t hate her, not at all but she hated the fact that she and her father were together. From everybody she had heard that they were never really close, like Chandler and Monica were. So how could they end up together? Sara often thought about it. Maybe because Rachel took care a lot of Sara when her mother was gone? But that didn´t have to do anything with love. Saras thoughts were interrupted by Joey entering. " Hey, 

what are you doing?" he asked sitting on her bed. " Nothing, I am bored." " Than why didn´t you come downstaires?" Sara didn´t answer. " It is because of Rachel, isn´t it?" " Not because of her, but of THEM together." " I understand you, I really do but you can´t sit your whole life in your room just because your father has a girlfriend." " It isn´t that he has a girlfriend, I WANT him to have one just not her." Joey sighed. He often didn´t understand why Rachel and Chandler were together himself, but he got used to it. 

Richard had gone to the bar with ome of his friends, he often did that. Monica took the chance and she and Billy drove off. She wasn´t sure where she really wanted to go but she knew staying with Richard would be worse than staying in some hotel. Billy didn´t ask his mother any question, like where they´d go or why. He didn´t care he was just happy that his father wasn´t with them. But one thing really bothered him, did she just do that because she saw th letters? Billy didn´t know if see had seen them, he hoped not. At least she hadn´t said anything and she didn´t seem to be angry. 

Though it was late, Billy didn´t sleep. He wasn´t tired at all. He kinda waited for an explaination of his mother. But when she didn´t speak he decided to ask her. " Mom, when you were in the barn, did you find something?" Billy couldn´t ask her straight away if she found the letters. " I saw some letters. I guess they were from your pen pal." Monica replied not looking at him. " That is all? You didn´t find anything else?" " No." " Do you know where we are going or ..." " I don´t know where we are going yet." " Will you ever tell Dad where we are?" " I don´t know." 

Joey had begged Sara to come downstaires with him but she didn´t. Actually she couldn´t. It just hurt her too much. All the time her father with Kathy, she didn´t have a problem with it. Sara had liked Kathy, she didn´t love her, but she was nice. After some time Sara got hungry. Now she had to go downstaires. Sara walked slowly, she didn´t want to get noticed by the others. " Hey Sara." Rachel said nicely. Sara turned around. " Hey Rach." She said as nicely as she could and walked to the refrigerator. " Your father is worried about you." " Well, tell him there is no reason." Sara wanted to leave. " You should be nicer to him." Rachel said. Sara just looked at her. When she entered her room, she began to cry, without any reasons. 

Written by Anika


	6. TOW the letters 6

TOW the letters 6

Monica didn´t really care where she was driving. But she began to worry, not about her but Billy. She had taken him away from his home and his father. But Billy sure wouldn´t miss Richard too much. Monica wondered what Richard would do, when he came home and they were gone. She didn´t really care though. Then she stopped the car. Billy was still asleep. When Monica saw him, she knew where to go.

In the middle of the night, Sara woke up with a start. She just had the worst dream ever. Rachel had killed her father and now she wanted to kill Sara, that was the moment when she woke up. Usually she would go to her father when she had bad dreams but she felt too old for that, and Rachel was there of course. Sara got sad, she missed the special relationship which she once had with her father. Now he just seemed to care for Rachel. It would get worse when the baby was there, sometimes Sara hoped, that Rachel would have a miscarrige.

The sight of New York in the night brought some memories back to Monica. She hadn´t been here since she had left Sara and Chandler. She missed them though, like all her old friends. Not even Ross had known where she went, now she was back but she was unsure if she should ever talk to them again. And what if they hated her? That was probably true since she had left Chandler and their daughter. 

Chandler, too, couldn´t sleep. Rachel was asleep next to him, she usually slept well when Chandler couldn´t. She didn´t talk with him in the night when he couldn´t sleep, like Monica often did. She always knew how he felt. Chandler carefully got up, he didn´t want to wake Rachel. He walked into the kitchen, when he saw Sara he was very surprised. " What are you doing here?" he whispered. 

" I could ask you the same." She replied. " I couldn´t sleep." Chandler said while he poured himself some water. " Me neither. I had a bad dream." " Really, what was it about?" " You don´t wanna know." " I wouldn´t have asked if I didn´t. So tell me." " It was about, well Rachel." " And it was bad?" " She ...she wanted to kill us." Sara said shyly. " Believe me, she won´t do that." Chandler said smiling. " I know." Sara replied. 

Monica and Billy went into a hotel. Billy, who had just woken up, wanted to eat something. It was in the middle of the night but he was hungry. Monica made him a sandwich, and while he ate it, he fell asleep again. Monica took the sandwich and laid him in the bed. She watched him sleep, he was not like his father, not at all. Monica was glad about it. Sure, she had loved Richard in the past but going back to him was the biggest mistake of her life. But she had thought that being pregnant with Richards child would kill Chandler, even if he wouldn´t admit it. So she just left him, and Sara. She at least wanted him to have something. 

Sara was back in bed. Chandler had wanted to talk with her but she said she was too tired. Of course it was a lie. She knew what he wanted to tell her, that she should accept the fact that he was with Rachel now and that he loved her. But this time Sara was wrong, he didn´t want to tell her that. At least not really. She had to get used to Rachel, but he wouldn´t have said that he loved her. Chandler could remember that he only told Rachel once that he loved her. And that was long ago. Though he knew she wanted to hear it but no matter what he tried he couldn´t say it, no matter what he felt.

So, again at least five people or no continuation.

Written by Anika


	7. TOW the letters 7

TOW the letters 7

This is the last part.

Monica didn´t sleep at all in the night. Surprisingly she hadn´t even been tired. She felt guilty for just leaving Richard. Always when something was wrong she just ran away, she had it done twice now. But only once it was a mistake. Monica knew that Chandler didn´t love her anymore and that Sara sure didn´t want her as her mother anymore but she wanted to talk with them, and the rest of her friends. 

When Sara got up the next morning, she felt sick. She hadn´t slept much and she had a huge headache. " Morning, you don´t look good." Chandler said as she walked into the kitchen. " I don´t feel good." Chandler put a hand on her forehead. " You have a fever. I guess that means that will stay at home today." " With Rachel?" she asked. " No, I`ll stay at home as well." " Great, I`ll go to bed again." Rachel walked into the kitchen. " What is with her, she looks sick." " Well, she is sick." Chandler replied sighing. " Then I will be with her all the day, right?" Rachel asked. " Nope, you will have her and me." " That is even better." She said and they kissed.

Billy was happy that he didn´t have to go to school. Monica didn´t care for that right now, he was good at school so some days off would be ok. She was more worried about how to talk with the others. She wasn´t even sure if they still lived at the same apartments. But Monica at least wanted to try. " Billy I got to talk with you." Monica told Billy about Sara, what he already knew and about her leaving. He listened and just nodded. Monica thought where to go, but then she got a better idea. Billy had written letters to Sara, so she knew the adresse. 

Sara lay in bed, she couldn´t sleep but she couldn´t get up either. Her stomach began to hurt, she had the feeling that something would happen today. Chandler often came into the room to check how she was doing. " Where is Rachel?" Sara asked. " What why?" " Just wanted to know. You know I don´t hate her. She practically was like my mother, but it is still a bit weird. She was moms best friend." " Your mother will never come back." Chandler said, sadly. " I know." They both went to their memories. Then Rachel came in. " How are you feeling?" she asked carefully. " A little better." Sara said. Suddenly the dorr bell rang. " I´ll get it." Rachel said and went downstaires.

Monica was very nervous when sh stood in front of the door, they still lived in the same house. Billy saw how nervous his mother was. " Why are you so nervous? You are gonna see Sara again, and well him, what was his name?" " Chandler." " Right. Calm down a bit, mom. They won´t kill you." 

Monica knew what Billy said was a joke, and sure they wouldn´t kill her but she was scared that they might really hate her. Then Monica finally found the strenght to ring.

Rachel opened the door, and when she saw Monic standing there, she almost fainted. " Mo-Monica?" " Hello Rachel." Monica replied, already regretting that she came here. " I´ll go get...get you know... get Chandler." Rachel stuttered. " Chandler, could you come downstaires please?" Rachel said, as she entered Saras room. " Who is it?" " Someone form your past." Both, Sara and Chandler looked at her, kind of confused. " Who is it?" Chandler repeated. " It´s ... it´s ...Monica." Chandler looked at Rachel like he wouldn´t believe her. " Mom?" Sara asked, but it was more to herself. Chandler got up, without saying anything and went upstaires. Sara hopped from her bed, following him. Monica stood at the door, very nervous. Then she saw Chandler. She looked into his eyes, automatically. His eyes were completly blank. " What do you want?" he asked without emotion. Monica looked to the ground. She didn´t know why she was there, she hadn´t known where to go and she wanted to see them again. 

Sara stood behind her father, looking at Monica. She didn´t change much since Sara had last seen her. She saw Billy, who hid behind his mother. He was obviously scared by Chandler, or by the situation. It made Sara smile a little. Rachel stood a bit behind. Though Monica had left so long ago, she was still a bit jealous of her. No matter how long she and Chandler were together, she would never have this what Chandler and Monica had. She saw the look on their eyes, they had so much to talk about before they really could go on with their lives. At least, Chandler needed some explainations. 

Chandler just stared at Monica. Some part of him wanted to hug and kiss her, the other part wanted her to leave and never come back. " Don´t you wanna come in?" he finally asked, cause it was not that easy for him. " Thanks." Monica said and she and Billy walked in. Chandler hadn´t realized that Monica had a child with her. The boy walked very closely to her. `Is that the reason why she left?`Chandler asked himself. While Monica and Billy walked into the living room, Chandler and Rachel were in the kitchen. " You haven´t seen her since nine years and you just let her in?" Rachel whipered, but she was angry. " I just wannna hear why she left me and Sara." " But why? Why do ou still care for her? She left you and her daughter for crying out loud!" Chandler looked at her angry, she knew she was right but he couldn´t just send Monica away. Sara stood in the doorway, she was afraid to go into the living room. She hadn´t seen her mother since nine years, and she didn´t know how to act around her.

" See, he wasn´t angry." Billy whispered to his mother. Monica didn´t reply. Chandler of course was angry. How could he not? " Mom, did you live here?" Billy then asked. " Yes, I did." " Why did you leave?" Chandler entered. Rachel stopped in the doorway, Sara was behind her. Billy felt the urge to cry, he felt the tears building up. He clinged to Monica for support. Chnler looked at him. `Richards son`he thought. He couldn´t stop looking at Billy, who couldn´t fight the tears anymore. The staring of Chandler made it worse. " Can we talk now?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded and looked at Billy. " I´ll take Billy upstaires." Sara said. Chandler looked at her surprised. `Why did she know his name?`. As Sara walked over to the couch, where the two were sitting, Monica and Sara looked at each other. It was like they would look in a mirror. Sara took Billys hand and led him upstaires. Rachel left the room as well. 

Sara and Billy just sat in her room, not talking. Billy had stopped crying, but he still felt very uncomfortable. " We always had to write somthing in the letters, and now we don´t talk a word." Sara said and smiled. Billy looked up and smiled as well. " Sorry, it is just weird being here." " Why are you here?" " Don´t know. Some night, Mom just drove off with me. Then she talked with me about you and your father. I listened, but I told her that we wrote each other. She knew it, she had found the letters." " Your father is Richard Burke?" Sara asked. " You know him?" " Not in person, just what Joey... a friend of my father told me about him." " Yeah, he is not nice." " How can you say that, he is your father." " We were never really close." Billy said and looked at the ground.

Monica an Chandler sat in the living room. It was a very awkward moment, but Monica felt like laughing. This was all so ridiciolous. Why did she come back? She looked at Chandler. Monica had never seen him that hurt. It made her sad that it was her fault. She wondered how she could still love someone so much after nine years, and she did love him. But she mostly came back because of Sara. She always felt a bit empty, because she had left Sara. And she knew that he would never forgive her, and she was kind of ok with that but she still wanted at least to talk with her.

Billy and Sara didn`t talk much. They always had to write something in the letters but now, where they sat in front of each other it was difficult. " Are you close with... you know Mom?" Sara then asked. " Yes, we are." Billy said, and felt suddenly guilty. " That is ok. It is not your fault that she left us." " I don`t know. Your mother left when she found out thst she was pregnant with me." " Yeah." Sara replied, she was very sad. She knew why her mother had left, she had cheated on her father and she got pregnant. 

Chandler didn´t want to talk with Monica. A part of him was glad that she was there, though. All the time he had wished that she´d come back, even if it was just for an explaination. " So you came here to talk with me. Why don`t you just begin?" Chandler said without looking at Monica. He was trembling inside, but he hid it. Monica didn`t know how to begin, should she just tell him right away why she left? " I wanted to tell you why I left you and Sara. But just if you want to know." " If I want? I`ve been waiting for it since nine years!" " Fine, you know at this time we had some problems with our relationship. We didn´t talk, we didn´t see each other much." " That´s why you left?" Chandler cut her off. " Could I please finish? Anyway, I met Richard. We had lunch together from time to time. And then, I don´t even know why and how but we y´know. I felt so guilty, but that wasn´t the reason why i left. I left when I found out that I was pregnant. I knew you couldn´t live with Richards baby, so I just left." Monica looked at Chandler to see his reaction but he just sat there. No emotion on his face. 

" Do you thin our parents are talking right now?" Billy asked. " Why our parents? We just have the same mother, you know." " Sorry. But you know what I mean." " Yeah. I hope they do not fight. This is my chance to get to know my mother." " I can tell you everything about her." Billy said proudly. Sara looked at him, and smiled. " Thanks, but that wouldn´t be the same." " I understand. How was it, to see her again after so much years I can´t even imagine what it must have been like for you to see her." " I can´t explain, it was weird. It is like you meet your favorite singer. You know everything about him, what he did and that stuff and then you see him and boom, everything is different. You know, I never thought I would see her again. And now she is sitting in our living room." " She said that she missed you." Billy said, Sara just looked at him.

" Could you please say something?" Monica said. " And what? That i am happy that you came back to tell me this. I wanted to hear that nine years ago. But it isn´t that you left just me, you left your daughter. You never called, or wrote her. That´s what really hurt me." " I thought you wouldn´t let me talk with her and at this time I couldn´t talk with you." " So and why? Did you think I would hurt you?" Chandler asked angry. " No. And you couldn´t have hurt me, because I did that myself." Chandler looked at her confused. " When i left you and Sara, you don´t know how hard that was for me. My first thought when I found that i was pregant was, that we would be soon four. But then I remembered, that it was probably Richards child." " Wait, did you just say probably?" " Well, yes. I never really knew who the father was but i guess it was Richard."

Rachel entered Saras room. Billy looked kind of scared at her. " So Sara, how are you feeling?" she asked. " Ok." Sara replied, she wasn´t in the mood to talk with Rachel now. A moment of silence followed. Billy watched Rachel, she didn´t look like a friend of his mother. But then, that was long time ago. " Ok, I am gonna go then." Rachel said and left the room, sadly. She hated that Sara never talked with her anymore since she and Chandler were together. " Why are you so mean to her?" Billy asked. " What? I wasn´t mean to her." " Oh yes you were. I know you don´t like her but..." " Billy, you don´t know anything." 

" You guess?!" Chandler asked mad. " Why are you so mad about it?" Monica asked. Chandler calmed down and looked at her. Why was he mad? Chandler didn´t know. " It is just.... there is a little chance that he is my son and that..." " He isn´t yours. I swear." Monica said. " Ok, I don´t care. I guess Sara wants to spend more time with you and you with her so you can visit her, lets say once a week and only with me together. I don´t want you to kidnap her. But I can´t promise you that she´ll forgive you. If I were her, I wouldn´t." " Thanks." Monica whispered. " You can bring your son as well." Chandler continued. Monica just nodded. " You will see Sara and maybe Ross wants to see you, I guess the others doesn´t want. But you have nothing to do with my family, that means Rachel and our baby." Chandler left the living room. Monica waited a moment before she left as well. Chandler called for Sara and Billy. " We´re leaving." Monica said to Billy. " Are you leaving again?" Sara asked, almost crying. " She is gonna visit you." Chandler said. Sara looked at Monica, then she ran over to her and gave her a quick hug before she ran into her room. " Thank you, Chandler. I mean that I can visit her." " She needs her mother, that is the only reason why I am doing this. It is not for you." " I know." Monica said and she and Billy left. 

" How are you feeling?" Rachel asked Chandler. " I don´t know, mixed feelings. I`ve waited so long for her return. But now... you know I thought I would hate her but i don´t." " Well, you weren´t that nice to her." Rachel said. " I know, but she deserved it." Sara walked into the kitchen. " Are you ok?" Chandler asked her. She just nodded. " How did you know Billy?" Rachel asked. Sara looked at her. " How is that your business?" Chandler looked at her angry. " We wrote each other letters." She said. " Why didn´t you tell me?" " Because you would have been angry and I didn´t mean to write Billy, I wanted to write Mom. You know what, that is a long story and I really don´t feel like telling it to you." " That is ok, you don´t need to explain it to me." Sara was surprised by his reaction. " I am glad that he´ll visit me. You don´t know how long I wanted this. I am going to be now. Night Dad, night Rach." Sara went upstaires. " She said night to me." Rachel said happy. 

" She is happy that she has Monica back, she doesn´t need to hate you anymore. Lets go to bed." 

Bad ending, I know. I`ll write a sequel, if enough people want me to.

Written by Anika


End file.
